pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Nominations for Administrators
For nominating a user to be an admin. In order to be nominated, a user must have: *At least 500 edits (Most of which should not be blog comments, 49% or less) *Be known in the community *Helped administrators clean up vandalism, kept up with the policies, etc. *Good English grammar *Time to devote to keeping the Wiki up and running *And keep a level head. To be nominated, a user has to be nominated by a rollback or administrator. In order to become an admin after being nominated, all current admins must vote for, and the votes for must outnumber the votes against. *You must provide a reason when supporting or oppsoing a nomination. Only registered users may vote. *You also must provide a reason when nominating someone *In addition, you must say who is nominating whom. *Before any official voting begins, the nominee must make a note beneath the reason they were nominated saying whether they accept or decline the nomination. Nominations Team Doofenshmirtz Nominated by: Scubadave To be honest, TD has been here longer, has been of great help to the site, and has been friendly, even in my bad times. So I nominate TD, even if does mean i;ll have to wait a little longer. :) Support #Team Doofenshmirtz has been of great help to the WIki, a longtime contributor, and a good friend to all. If any user on this wiki deserves to be an admin it's her. #TD is one of the most helpful users on the wiki and definitely deserves a shot at the admin role. [[User:American che|'American che']]{den de shegata!} 04:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) #TD is a very helpful user who makes good stories, good characters (ROAR!!!!), and is very random. Counts for a lot in my book. ~AgentP #Team Doofenshmirtz would be a great admin. She has alot of articles, she's really helpful and she would just be great for it. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 12:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #On top of all those true statements above, she's been wanting some recognition for about...forever and three months. Approximately. PoptartPlus (talk) 21:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) #She is a hardworking contributor, so she deserves this position. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) #She's kind and hardworking. She needs MUCH more recognition than just "Gurgy's gf". She's been here almost a year and made LOADS of FAs that have been AWESOME. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) #She has been here almost as long as I've been, she is very hardworking and knows how things run around here. So: HECK YEA ! It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 01:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) #TD is one of the best people on her, on top of being my...well you know. She's been her only a little longer then me and she's done so much. I approve! -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Aww thanks everyone :' ) TD 01:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Scubadave Nominated by: Reason: Support #Dude. You make an awesome admin!!! Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 04:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) #He handled his favoritism selection (or however you want to put it, selection via favoritism) very well by simply declining the role of admin. An admin chosen by the fans is a true admin for all! ~AgentP :#His sysop status was revoked.. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{den de shegata!} 13:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :#No, not really, it turns out that Faddy didn't talk to all the admins when I was selected. I saw a message, and it said Goldy was considering ''to revoke it. Then I new right away that It should happen, judging by my comments on Gurgy's blog (Gurgy really ticks me off). So I resigned, look at the message I left on his talkpage. Thanks but no thanks TD, decline the nomination for now. But I would appreciate it if you nominated me again later on, after this all blows over. :) Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 21:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC)' :#Ah, lo siento. [[User:American che|'American che']]{den de shegata!} 00:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :#It's okay. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 00:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC)' :#Che, it's lo ciento. Not siento. Gyurururu...AgentP IT'S AGENTP WITH NO SPACES!!!! 12:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :#No, it's siento. 'Lo ciento' translates to something along the lines of 'percent as'. [[User:American che|'American che']]{den de shegata!} 22:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) # I know many people do not believe Scuba should be an admin, but I bare to differ. Scuba is great user here and very helpful. He also recently made back into the 1st place position on the achievement board. He is very nice and gets the policies very well around here. His stories are great. I believe he'd make a very good admin. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 02:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #No. Just No. He just simply isn't admin matirel, given he's a little new, for my standerds. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 16:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :What's your reason? [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Comment #He's the user of the month for this month. Is he allowed to get it twice? #This is to be an ADMIN, not to be featured user. [[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 22:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) #Ok, I am now over the events that have happened, meaning that I feel that it has all blown over, so I'll except the next nomination. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) #I wonder if this still counts.... Or is all of this now null and void? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Free Hugs']]''Voldemort will give you one.'' 00:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) #It's probably null and void, as no one pays attention to this page anymore. [[User:Scubadave|'Perche non passi lontana?']]Sì, lontana da Scienza 00:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC)